And The Sky Fell
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: Freefall has lived on Earth for nearly two hundred years. And with Optimus's call to any surviving Autobots, she thinks it's time she rejoined her team. But is NEST ready for the femme, a ninja-bot with vorns of experience under her chassis?
1. Chapter 1

"_With the __Allspark__ gone, we cannot return life to our planet. But fate has yielded its own reward: a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret, waiting...protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars: We are here. We are waiting."_

The recording crackled to a halt in the dark of the large barn before starting again, and the owner shut off the device playing it.

"_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life-_"

"Well, that's depressing news. When did you get that, Astros?" A feminine voice asked, accompanied by the glow of white-blue optics in the shadows. Four more glows, on a much smaller scale, joined the first.

Astros spoke up. "Nearly an orn ago. I've forgotten about until now. What are we going to do, Freefall?"

"So, the Prime is on Earth? How come we didn't pick up the Autobot signals?" Freefall sounded as though she was fumbling around her head. "Furthermore, what happened to the Allspark?"

The barn was quiet a moment, and a light suddenly flicked on, splashing the femme's scuffed black paint. She was easily fourteen feet tall, with powerful arms and equally powerful legs. Her optics were a pale blue, and the armor she wore was dirty and covered in scratches.

A pair of wheels sat on her shoulders and her shins, and those too, were dirty. Freefall was curvy beneath her muck and dust, with wide hips and an ample chest. A pair of headlights, sat on her breast plate, and another pair, these ones red, made their home under the wheels on her shins. The front grill was curved to fit the swells of her breasts.

Her helm was rounded, with a pair of spikes behind her audio receptors. A set of bars sat on her back, sticking out from beside her wheels. The bars themselves, looked as though they didn't have to be there, but were, just for decoration or easy transforming.

There were four smaller bots with the femme, though none were sparklings.

Astros was the eldest of the four, as well as the smallest. He was six feet in height, roughly, with white and dark blue paint in comet patterns. A set of nice speakers sat on his shoulders, and his helm looked like a Cybertronian version of a space helmet. He was the acting medic for the four, and it showed in his movements, soft and calm.

Scrap was the bulkiest of the four, with dark red paint covered in dust and mud. There was a backhoe bucket behind his helm, like a hood and his legs had tracks on them.

After Scrap was Beetle, who had deep green paint. He had wheels, two on his shoulders and two on the backs of his legs. A pair of handle bars sat behind his head.

Solar was the final bot there. His paint was white, and very shiny. Not out of vain, but because of the large solar panels on his shoulders. He was the tallest of the four mini-bots, standing at eight feet. Of the four, Solar had one of the most important jobs. He made a form of extremely low-grade Energon by using the panels on his shoulders. Nobody wanted to know how he made it and none of them cared.

It was enough to get by on, the low-grade, seeing as how only the femme ingested it. The other four fed off the energy in her spark. They'd had failures often, but their need to keep the farm going was enough for the group to keep going.

The farm, Fall Fields, was large. It had been handed generation by generation in the Turner family. The Turners were used to the bots roaming the farm, and it helped their production of food stuffs.

However, recently, the last Turner had died; she was a woman of ninety-eight, Jessica Turner. Jessica had left the farm to Frieda Fall, who was really Freefall.

The money left in Jessica's account, which was far more than anyone had thought, was more than enough to get by on, seeing as how the mortgage had been close to nothing and the bots didn't eat human food.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything," Solar placed a servo on Freefall's leg. "They must be acting up again."

"No one else?"

"Nothing."

"And our comms?"

"Still nothing. There's only so much I can do at a time, and if some bots," Astros flashed a glare at his brothers. "Would stop getting injured, we have working comms."

"Farming is dangerous." Beetle lifted his servos with a grin, ducking behind Scrap as Astros threw a wrench.

"Back to topic we were discussing." Freefall lifted Astros and the other three into the loft level of the barn. "Should Optimus Prime or any of his team appear, miraculously, in North Dakota some how, we'll go about contacting them. Until then, we'll just continue like were were before. Am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then recharge. We'll see what happens next cycle." Freefall smiled at them sadly and transformed into her alt-mode, a black 2007 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. Her lights flicked off, and the barn plunged into darkness.

* * *

**I know this first chapter is kind of short, but I'm really just introducing characters. I promise there's plot in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Freefall came out of recharge the same time she always did, sunrise. Her black alt-mode rolled out of the barn to set up the sign several miles down the street, at the corner of the highway, to let every human passing that the Fall Fields berry farm was open for business.

It was a pleasant farm, rows upon rows of nearly every berry able to grow in the area sat in it's feilds, and a small but clean lake sat in the middle of a large grassy area, just right for a picnic lunch or dinner.

It was quiet a popular spot for locals, and tourist alike. Freefall had gotten many offers to buy the place, but she'd turned them all down and continued to run it herself.

She paused, nudging the button on the light up sign before backing down the road to the driveway and pulling in. The four mini-bots were still asleep, and Freefall did not wake them.

She pulled a cube of low-grade from the cooled garage of the unused house and finished it quickly before placing the container back. Her white-blue optics dimmed at the sight of the sun, and she transformed quickly when she heard the telltale sound of a car.

It was rather early for visitors, but the person was probably just there to pick some berries for breakfast.

The police car made her lift a hidden optic ridge, and she sat quietly by the house before activating her holoform.

The holoform was every bit as curvy as it's Cybertronian counterpart, but much cleaner. Her hair was black, and it was held up in a ponytail with an orange ribbon. The holoform wore a pair of denim shorts and a plaid button up, which had it's sleeves rolled up. A pair of muddy high top Converse sat on it's feet.

Freefall moved over to the police car and smiled, a dimple appearing on her cheek.

"Howdy there, offic'r!" She grinned brightly as the man stepped from his vehicle.

He was tall, with raven hair and eye hidden by red sunglasses. He was buff too, and his uniform showed off the muscles in his arms.

"You comin' ta pick some-o mine yummy berries?" She planted her hands on her hips and scanned the car from her alt mode.

"Yes, I suppose." The cop took several steps towards the fields. "What's your name?"

"I'm Frieda! Frieda Falls! This here was my cousin's farm not too long ago. I was livin' down South when my cousin started pushin' up daisies."

"I see. And Frieda is the name you were born with?" He turned to face her and peered over his sunglasses. Freefall got a bad feel, and it accompanied the slogan and symbol on the side of Saleen; _To punish and enslave._

This was a Decepticon.

"Yessir!" She responded cheerfully.

"I see. That's a nice Jeep you've got." He leered. "What kind is it?"

"Why, my baby's a two-thousand seven Jeep Wrangler Rubicon! She was the firs' thing I bought up here in Dakota. My pride an' joy. Other than the farm, o' course."

"Are you sure your name is Freida?"

"Officer, is there a problem?" Freefall dropped her cheerful tone, and fixed him with the bright blue eyes on her holoform.

"None at all, Freefall. Just everything you've got going on here, in this little set up of yours."

"So you've figured it out then?" The holoforms dissolved and both bots rose into their bipedal mode. "What do you want?"

The Decepticon was a good four feet taller than her, leering down with a nasty expression and glowing crimson optics. He subspaced his saws, and Freefall's optics narrowed as she supspaced one of her Cybertronian knives.

"You." The mech snarled, and his blades whirled to life.

"And why is that I wonder?" The femme snarled, and her powerful legs bent slightly, ready to move in a single moment.

"I do not have to explain my reasons to you!" Barricade lunged, and Freefall spun to the side, slicing across one of his arms. Unfortunately, it was caught by his thick armour and it did little damage.

The femme scowled, and she bunched her powerful legs. Barricade thurst towards her torso, but Freefall leapt, using his arm as leverage, and she slid a cord from her wrist to plug it into the base of his helm.

Barricade froze, and Freefall quickly sorted through the information she wanted. She switched off his optics and applied a code she'd never used, nor would use again, to keep them offline before unplugging the cord and slamming her dagger into Barricade's back.

"You fragging glitch! What did you do!?" Barricade stumbled, and supspaced one of his guns, firing at random.

Freefall had limited time.

** / .get my comm link working now! / -Freefall**

** / .what's going on out there?/ -Astros**

**/. Do not come outside. There's a 'Con./ -Freefall**

**/. I'll get your comm working. But I need to be attached./ -Astros**

**/Hurry up then. The rest of you, stay put./ -Freefall**

There were vague acknowledgements over the bond the five held, and Astros bolted from the barn, clambering up her back swiftly. His body went through a transformation, and Freefall was left with a large diamond of white and dark blue on her back.

Barricade fired again, and managed to hit the house, blasting a hole through what was once a kitchen.

He snarled, swinging with his saw back and forth. Freefall watched as he made a fool of himself, before clicking on of the throwing stars in her wheel wells out. The star made contact with the nerve-joint in the Decepticon's right arm and it went limp.

"Where are you, ya fragging glitch! This was supposed to be an easy mission!" The mech froze suddenly, and he winced before he spun down into his Saleen alt-mode and roared out of the farm land. He managed not to hit a telephone pole on his way out, though he came close.

** /. Comm link is operational for one long distance conversation. You'd better hope that the Autobots have Ratchet with them. I can't do much else../ -Astros **

The Mini-bot jumped off her back. "What happened to Barricade?"

"He left. I think he's going to come back with reinforcements." Freefall took several steps away and lifted her servo to her helm.

* * *

Optimus Prime was seated in the Medical Bay listening to Ratchet lecture him about something, when one of the older frequencies for his communications link pinged.

The Autobot Commander lifted a hand to silence the medic, and then answered the comm.

**::Optimus Prime.:: -Optimus**

**::Oh, good. I wondered if this frequency would work.:: -Freefall**

**::May I ask who you are?:: -Optimus**

**::My name is Freefall; I'm a ninja bot and a femme.:: -Optimus**

**::Ah! You heard my message! What are your coordinates?:: -Optimus**

**::Fall Fields, by the Interstate, North Dakota. I've had a rather...unpleasant visitor.:: -Freefall**

**::Ratchet and I will come to your location immediately. Please stay where you are.:: -Optimus**

**::Not like I've got anywhere to go.:: -Freefall**

"Who was that and why were they so important you made me stop!?" Ratchet demanded, arms crossed.

"That was Freefall, a femme currently located in North Dakota. She was attacked by Decepticons."

"And she couldn't wait...?"

"She used an older frequency." Optimus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nasal passage. "We are to escort her here immediately."

"We're going all the way to North Dakota for this femme." Ratchet glared, but set about collecting everything he thought he might need before shifting to his alt-mode. Optimus did the same, and the two mech revved out of the hanger, stopping briefly to pick up the least busy NEST member, Robert Epps.

* * *

"And?" Astros looked hopeful, and he slipped his servo into Beetle's.

"They'll be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Optimus rolled onto the farm, transforming swiftly to greet the femme and four Mini-bots waiting for him. Ratchet joined him within seconds, glaring up a storm. The femme ignored him.

"Greeting, Optimus Prime." The femme placed a servo over her chassis and bowed. "It is nice to see a friendly face. And that of Ratchet's."

Ratchet shuttered his optics.

"Freefall," The medic stepped forward. "How long have you been on Earth?"

"Two hundred years. I came around the same time Megatron did, but I could not find the Allspark. What happened to it, by the way?" She crossed her arms.

"The Allspark was destroyed, along with Megatron. But now is not the time for such things. I will explain things freely when we return to base." Optimus blinked down at the larger-than-usual femme, who's optics had focused on something by his feet.

"Hello," She bent to one knee. "Who are you?"

"I'm Robert Epps, the Sargent Major of NEST." The black man smiled, and extended his hand. "I haven't seen a female Autobot yet."

"A pleasure, Robert Epps. I am Freefall." She chuckled at his last comment. "I may be the only female Autobot you see for a long time. I cannot sense the others through our bond."

"The femmes are bonded. I'm confused." Epps scratched his head. "Doc bot gave a brief explanation about bonds on the way here..."

"The Autobots femmes, as there are not many, have formed a large sister-bond. We are similar to what you call adopted family."

"There are femmes, Robert." Optimus chuckled. "I, myself, have a sparkmate, Elita-One; she is still online."

"I thought as much." Freefall rubbed her hands together, and then glanced at back at the slight coughing noise Scrap made. "Right...Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Robert Epps; these are my symbiotics. Astros, Scrap, Beetle, Solar; this is Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Robert Epps."

"I was unaware that symbiotes were still functioning."

Freefall vented, and shuttered her optics. "My symbiotics are special; they are made from the melted down parts of my Master, Yoketron."

"Yoketron was a Master Ninja, long before the war and he vanished not even orns into it. This is where he ended up!?" The medic snorted.

"After I landed here, and woke him from his hibernation," Freefall began explaining. "He trained me the best he could. We had a run in with a 'Con nearly ninety-seven years back, and Yoketron took a blow that would have killed me. I finished off the 'Con, and Yoketron's dying requests were that I use his body, and that I meet a Prime. Both of those requests were fulfilled. Should I offline, at this moment, I will be happy."

"That's a request I'll be happy to help with."

The three Autobots and Mini-bots tensed, drawing weapons.

Two Seekers hovered in the air above the farm, and Barricade rolled in from the road, transforming while he pulled out a pair of blasters and fired.

Freefall ducked as Optimus turned to the side.

"Mini-bots!" The black femme crouched as the four Mini-mechs leapt for her back. The Jeep kibble on her back was suddenly filled with the four multicoloured bodies.

"Do you want our powers?" Astros' voice came from the middle of the large block.

"Solar, I want extra charging. Astros keep an eye on those Seekers. Scrap, Beetle; combine."

"They combine!" Ratchet stared before being forced to dodge fire from Starscream.

"Yes." Freefall nodded as the dark red and deep green Mini-bots pulled off her back and went through a transformation sequence.

"Fire power at seventy-five percent!" Beetle announced as the end of the large cannon held in the femme's hands began glowing.

"I thought Yoketron was ninja!" Ratchet growled.

"He was. But before I was trained as a ninja, I was on the Cybertronian Defence Team. " Freefall shrugged, as she levelled a smaller hand-blaster at the second Seeker, Skywarp. Her large cannon was propped against her shoulder, while resting in one hand.

Ratchet grunted, swinging at Barricade with a saw, while Optimus fired at Starscream.

"Firing power at one-hundred percent."

"You're getting slower, boys. Old?" Freefall subspaced her blaster and took the green and red cannon into her servos.

"Never."

"Fire on Skywarp." She murmured, bracing her thick legs and digging her toe-clamps into the dirt. The blast was white, with a pale blue outline and it clipped the purple Seeker's wing.

"Decepticons, retreat!" Starscream hissed, firing several missiles at the three Autobots. Optimus and Ratchet managed to avoid the shots, but two of the missiles struck the black femme as she wasn't able to move with such bulk on her body.

Pale blue Energon, with flecks of pink, leaked from her hip and her shoulder. The Mini-bots jumped off as Freefall collapsed to the ground, going through their transformation quickly. Astros rushed to press his hands against the hip wound, trying to stop the flow.

Ratchet joined him, pinching a wire on the back of the femme's neck to put her in stasis.

"I need to get her Med-Grade." The medic turned to Astros and the Mini-bots. "What _have_ you been drinking!?"

Solar looked sheepish, holding up a cube of the weak Energon.

"Primus, this is like what humans call _junk food_!"

A blast fired from behind Ratchet, who covered Freefall and three of her Mini-bots. Solar's pale optics widened, and he froze. The blast reflected in his optics before the shot obliterated him, sending small pieces of scrap flying.

Barricade, who'd been forgotten, peeled away down the road.

"Prime, I need an air-vac now."

Optimus nodded.

"Slagging femmes and their _stupid_ ideas. That Energon has been slowly corroding all of you from the _inside out_." Ratchet began a muttered rant.

* * *

Freefall slowly onlined her optics. They flickered once they met the bright light above her and the femme groaned, rolling to her stomach.

She muttered several choice words she'd picked up from the humans over the years, and her bright optics focused on the Jeep kibble that had been removed.

The black femme gave herself a mental analysis. Arm injured, hip injured, I.L with Med-Grade, angry Ratchet in the corner.

Angry Ratchet in the corner?

"What the frag are you doing here?"

"This is _my _Med-bay. You're the one who shouldn't be here."

"Well, excuse me." Freefall pushed herself up and swung her legs over the edges of the berth, although she made no move to stand. "It's not _my fault _I got shot at."

"Actually-"

"I blame the Decepticons."

"Freefall-"

"I mean it! It's not my slagging fault! Why'd ya gotta be like that, Ratchet!?" The femme wailed. Ratchet facepalmed.

"Mute your voice box, Freefall, or I'll do it for you."

"Yessir!" Freefall squeaked as he brandished a wrench.

"Your arm took more damage than I thought, your hip was repaired quite easily, and I had to replace several choice wires and tubes within your body. Take it easy for the next several cycles. I updated your programs, and upgraded your holoform as well."

"I did need that upgraded...I was running out of holomatter disks."

"Enough. Rest, take it easy, and get out of my Med-Bay."

Freefall scurried out.

**-;-**


End file.
